


A Kingdom of Coziness

by lessonlatrifa



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessonlatrifa/pseuds/lessonlatrifa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda and Tanaka are hanging out together. When Souda suggests building a blanket fort, Tanaka is eager to find out what that entails. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kingdom of Coziness

**Author's Note:**

> where are all the soudam fluff fics in this fandom? where, i say? well, i had to take care of that myself. i found a post on tumblr full of prompts, and one of the prompts was 'what happens when your ships build a blanket fort?' and i had to get in on that action. i feel like gundam would be unfamiliar with activities such as making blanket forts because he never really had anyone to call a friend so he wouldn't be exposed to things like that. i like to see him bonding with others :]
> 
> think i'm done rambling now. hope you enjoy!

It was mid-autumn at Hope’s Peak Academy. The air outside was chilly, just enough for the students to wrap up in light jackets, and a light rain fell upon them. The leaves on the trees were turning shades of golden yellows and vibrant oranges. It was at that point in the season where the students and staff could just go outside and admire the beauty of nature.

...But some of the academy’s attendees had other plans.

Souda Kazuichi and Tanaka Gundam were hanging out in the former’s dorm room, both having agreed on spending some of their free time together. They sat together on Souda’s bed, watching the TV that he built out of boredom one day. Tanaka had released his Four Dark Gods of Destruction from his muffler and allowed them to run free across the floor. The two boys were quiet, enjoying each other’s company, until Souda spoke up.

“Hey Tanaka, ya ever built a blanket fort before?”

Tanaka looked at Souda and raised a non-existent eyebrow. “Blanket fort…?”

“Yeah, a blanket fort! Ya know, ya take some blankets, some pillows, maybe a mattress, and ya arrange everything to make it into a comfy little fort! It’s perfect fer days like these when it’s colder outside.”

“Hmm…” Tanaka rubbed at his chin in thought. “Such a concept is entirely foreign to an all-knowing being such as myself… Interesting.” He grinned smugly. “Show me the ways of constructing this fortress of blankets.”

~~~~~

Souda and Tanaka gathered all the necessary supplies and, within a few minutes, they constructed a simple fort. Souda had moved his couch over to face his bed and stripped the bed of everything, including the mattress. The mattress lay in between the bedframe and the couch, and the heaviest blanket was draped across the fort’s support system. Several pillows were scattered on top of the mattress, and a lighter blanket was placed atop them.

“Ta-daa!” Souda gestured to the blanket fort, beaming proudly.

“I see,” Tanaka mumbled. “So this is the esteemed blanket fortress.”

Souda shrugged. “It’s not the best one out there, but it gets the job done. Looks pretty cozy, don’tcha think?”

“Indeed. It does look rather comfortable.”

“Wanna be the first one inside?”

“Very well.” Tanaka crouched down and crawled inside the blanket fort. He turned himself around to face the entrance, pulling the light blanket back and lying down on his stomach on the pillows. He held a fist up in the air.

“I, Tanaka Gundam, claim this fortress of blankets in the name of the Tanaka Kingdom!” With one quick tug of his other hand, he draped the light blanket across his form, snuggling it up to the top of his head. He smiled softly, eyes sliding shut. “I shall reign over this fortress for all eternity.”

Souda chuckled. “Hey now, ain’t ya gonna save some room for me?”

“The Great King Tanaka is busy ruling his cozy new territory. Any requests and questions must be delivered through his loyal page, Invading Black Dragon Cham-P.” Right as he uttered the name, the chubby orange hamster scurried in front of Souda, chittering loudly.

“Well then, Mr. Loyal Page,” Souda crouched down and glanced at Cham-P, “can ya tell King Tanaka to move his scrawny butt so Souda can get in the fort too?”

Cham-P scurried over to Tanaka, pawing lightly at his face. Tanaka laughed. “The Great King Tanaka does not take too kindly to sharing his soft, warm fortress of pillows and blankets. The pink-haired one will have to find his own fortress to rule.”

“Hey, I helped build that, ya know! That’s it!” Souda knelt down, a mischievous grin across his face. “The king’s gettin’ overthrown!” He started to push Tanaka out of the way. “Move it!”

“Never!” Tanaka resisted, tightening his hold on the blanket around him.

“Scoot over!” Souda crawled into the fort, shoving at Tanaka the entire time.

“The fortress is mine!” Tanaka squirmed and butted himself into Souda as he entered.

Souda managed to get himself into the same position as Tanaka, but he was squished between Tanaka and the bedframe. He pushed at Tanaka with all his might.

“MOVE!!”

“NOOOO!!” Tanaka shrieked, kicking and shoving at Souda. Souda did the same, adding some flailing into the scuffle.

All the shifting and struggling and shuffling around messed up the arrangement of pillows, leaving them bordered around the two boys. Someone must have hit at something in some way, because before they knew it, the large blanket that made up the fort’s walls was knocked down and fell on top of them. Souda and Tanaka froze, their world suddenly shrouded in darkness. Slowly, they realized what had just happened, and they both started laughing. Souda pushed the large blanket back, allowing him and Tanaka to regain their sight.

“Nice job ruining the blanket fort, dork,” Souda said, flicking the tip of Tanaka’s nose.

Tanaka snorted. “The destruction of this beautiful fortress was just as much your fault as it was mine.”

Souda rolled his eyes. “Whatever. The point is now we don’t have a nice fort to enjoy anymore.”

“That may be so, but…” Tanaka scooted closer to Souda, pulling the blanket up over them a little bit more, “...I believe this alteration of our fortress’s structure is just as satisfactory, is it not?”

Souda smiled. “Yeah, I guess it is.” He loosely wrapped an arm around Tanaka’s torso. “It’s definitely much better for cuddlin’.”

Pink dusted across Tanaka’s cheeks as he smiled back, gently bumping his forehead with Souda’s. Souda snickered at the display of affection.

“Thank you for sharing this experience with me, Souda,” Tanaka whispered.

Souda drew in a breath. It had taken a long time for Tanaka to finally refer to him by his name rather than “mortal” or something convoluted like “the boisterous one” or “the shark-toothed one.” When he did, though, and every time he did, Souda’s heart never failed to flutter just a little bit. Souda’s smile grew wider, and he hugged Tanaka just a little closer.

“No problem, Tanaka.”


End file.
